Iggy's Romance
by Puakai Star
Summary: Iggy falls in love, what will happen when the flock needs to leave the area?Will he choose The flock?or her? Iggy/OC. Will their love prevail or crumble? Is she even trustworthy? or was she sent by the school? connected to "Jenna's story"
1. Love at First Sight

**(A/N Please read on to next chapter, and sorry about over describing Iggy(James is Iggy for those of you who don't remember his birth name) I am developing Jenna's character in this chapter, the whole story is not from her POV)**

**Chapter 1: Love At First Sight**

**Jenna's Point of view**

I was just walking down the street when I saw the most amazing guy I have ever seen. He stood at about 5'11''. His hair- oh my gosh -such a beautiful blonde. "Oh sorry" a stranger told me as she continued on her way after bumping me. It made me realize or rather remember that I was on one of the busiest streets in Florida, and spacing out may not be the brightest idea. The guy's eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, more beautiful then sapphires (although the color was close), and his lips were so kissable- is that even a word-wait did I just say kissable? What is happening to me? What the heck, he's hot and I could just wrap my fingers in his gorgeous hair and plant my lips on his beautiful ones. Someone ran into me again, that is what I get for spacing out. Again-What is happening to me? 'Okay Jenna calm down' I told myself 'looks like you are normal in one way. That guy is so mega hot. I really got to figure out his name. And that my friend is when I realized that I couldn't see his past, and yes that is weird for me. Normally I can just see someone, even a stranger, and see every one of their memories. Each memory includes what they were thinking, feeling, smelling, touching, hearing, and of course seeing. This guy was the first creature I couldn't read.

"Hi," He said kind of shocking me. Crud I so hope he didn't realize that I was staring at him.

"Hello." I replied kind of shy and embarrassed, both which is rare for me. Crud, do I feel my cheeks getting warmer, please, please, please tell me I am not blushing. I think I heard him gulp.

"Umm you wouldn't have happened too see a group of five-" I cut him off. He did have an amazing voice but I was eager to answer his question. I smiled and replied sweetly.

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen any groups." I smiled again.

"That's okay" He took a deep breath "could you look for me though, see if you can see them? I would really appreciate it" He smiled nervously. I wondered why he asked me to check when he has the same vantage point as I do. I still looked around for him of course. When I saw nobody, I shook my head. He didn't respond.

"Why do you need to find them?" I asked, honestly I was hoping he wasn't part of a gang I looked him over again, he could be 18, not a good sign plus I am 14.

"They're my err family. Did you find them?"

"No…Umm didn't you see me shake my head? If you don't trust what I see, then look yourself." It came out more rudely than expected because he sounded like he was being secretive and like he wasn't sure what to call them, both not good signs in my book.

"Well I'm sorry miss, that I am blind and have wasted your time." He sounded annoyed and I immediately felt bad. I sighed

"No I'm sorry. I didn't realize. Maybe your family split up; do you know how to describe them for me? I will be your eyes."

"I don't need your sympathy."

"Okay."

"I guess I'll meet them at home later." he sighed. Then got bumped hard by someone in a rush who just went right past. I had to catch him before he fell.

"Sorry." Why would he apologized for falling?

"It's fine. By the way, what is your name?" He hesitated then replied

"James." James, I repeated to myself, what a handsome name.

"My name's Jenna."

"Want to hang out for a bit until I have to go home."

"Sure I'd love to." Wait did he just ask me out? We began walking down the street together; I figure he is sick of being run into as I am.

"So how old are you?" I asked. It was a valid question.

"14."Thank God.

"Me too." James smiled.

"Where shall we go?"

"We could hang at the park; it is three blocks from here."

"Okay." We walked rather silently to the park, I even surprised myself when I reached up and kissed him. He actually kissed me back, someone ran into us and we broke apart. He smiled, and then he grabbed my hand and dragged us to the nearest alley, then continued kissing me. I reached up and put my arms around his neck on his shoulders and he put his hands around my waist. It felt like a movie. I never had kissed a boy before, in fact I haven't ever liked a boy before and now here I am making out with a really hot guy. His tongue brushed my lips; I let it into my mouth. I cannot describe how amazing it felt. We sat down on a crate and continued kissing. The rest is kind of a blur.


	2. Out All Night part1

**Chapter 2: Out All Night (Part 1)**

**Iggy's point of view**

I opened my eyes. I had the most amazing dream. I had met a wonderful girl and immediately had fallen in love with her. I came up with an excuse to talk to her and she said we could hang out and we were heading to the park when she kissed me, I was so glad that she felt the same way. We were enjoying a moment when we got rammed into again, stupid busy street, so I grabbed her hand and ran with her to the nearest place without people, I used my hearing to find a quiet place, I figured there we wouldn't be interrupted. We French kissed. The rest is a blur. I still felt the way I did in the dream, I then realized I was lying on the dirt, wait weren't we staying in a hotel, and then I felt where my arm was. My arm was around a girl. I focused on her steady breathing. Yeah, I just figured it out, that wasn't a dream, and it was real. Max is going to kill me, I was out all night! I quickly jumped up. I think I woke the girl.

"James?"She said sleepily. James who the hell is James, did she just kiss me because she felt sorry for the blind kid? And now she thinks I am some James? Oh wait I said my name was James.

"Yeah." She gasped with realization when I responded. She gulped.

"Is it really morning?" She sounded nervous

"I think so I can feel the sun."

"Then I am so dead. I love you James, I really got to go home, my mom is going to kill me for being out all night." She gave me a peck on the cheek and ran off.

"I love you too Jenna" I wonder if she even heard me. I also kinda wish that I had of told her my real name, instead of my birth name. I ran down the alley and did and up and away, to our hotel.

**Jenna's point of view**

"I love you too Jenna." I smiled as I heard that, regardless I should not have spent all night with him. I ran down another alley then jumped and opened my midnight-black wings. And started flying home. It had just occurred to me that James may have felt my wings, if he did, he didn't show it.

**Angel's point of view**

I loved living in hotels, it is always so nice.

'_Okay that's it! If Iggy isn't home by 8:30 I am going looking for him. I so hope he's not hurt'_ I heard Max's thoughts. Looks like Iggy isn't back yet.

'_When Iggy comes back I am going to kill him for worrying my Max so much. I hate seeing her like this. Plus I was hoping she would be in a good mood so we could go on another date. I am so going to murder Iggy.'_ Fang thought. Iggy better get home soon.

"Good morning Max. I am sure Iggy will be home soon." I said adding a smile trying to comfort her.

"Me too kiddo, me too."

'_Ooh Iggy and I could make plans for our next bomb today. I am so excited.' _Gazzy was thinking

'_I wonder what Iggy's making for breakfast. It is so cool that we got a kitchen in our hotel room. Iggy doesn't have to cook over a small fire. I hope he likes it. Omg I just realized that he wasn't back when I went to sleep. What time did he get back? Is he back? I better ask Max.' _Yes that was Nudge. Just then she and Gazzy joined us in the living room.

"Is Iggy back yet? I hope he's back. If he is back what time did he get back?" Max cut her off which is the only way to talk with Nudge around.

"No, Iggy is not back yet sweetie"

'_Max is so so so so gonna kill me! I am so dead!"_I heard Iggy's thoughts. I wonder why he was out all night. I decided I didn't need to tell the flock he was here because they would see soon enough. Iggy knocked on the window, everyone jumped slightly-well except me cause I saw it coming.

"Iggy?"Max said as she looked over. She ran to the window and opened it. He held on to the bottom, tucked in his wings and climbed through. He nervously smiled.

"Where have you been? What makes you think you can be out all night! What was so important that you not come home until 8:00?!" He was non-responsive. Max looked at me and I shook my head, telling her I got nothing from his thoughts "Iggy!" Max yelled. I don't like it when she yells.

"Iggy! Answer her now!" Fang yelled. Wow I didn't even see that coming and I am a mind-reader. Fang doesn't talk much, and he never yells. He is mad. Iggy gulped.

"Well I had lost you guys and well I uh met someone and we err hung out and kinda of fell as-lost track of time." Iggy stuttered a lot in that sentence, and there were no thoughts with it. Both of which is rare for Iggy.

"Someone? Fell asleep? Lost track of time? Lost us? Uhh err? What aren't you telling us?" Most people's thoughts were basically the same, so I won't share them all.

"_Iggy, what could you have done all night. Oh tell me you didn't go have sex with some random girl. Please tell me you're still a virgin."_ Fang thought. I had noticed by now that Nudge and Gaz had left the room, it must have gotten to awkward for them. Iggy was still staring blankly at Max, who by the way looked really really angry. Maybe now wouldn't be a good time to ask her-oh well I will give Iggy a chance.

"Max?"

"Yeah sweetie" Her voice was slightly calmer as she talked to me

"What is 'sex' and 'virgin'?" Max's eyes shot wide open and glared at Iggy, she then got angrier when she remembered he couldn't see it.

_"Man, I totally forgot you could read minds Angel."_ Fang thought, he was mad at himself. Now I really want to know what those words mean.

"I may not be able to see it, but I can feel your glare Max, and I swear to you I did not have those thoughts nor did I do anything last night like that." Iggy said. Hmm he can feel glares, that's good to know. What do those words mean?

_"Fang"_ Max thought angrily. She then looked at me and her features softened.

"Angel, sweetie, where did you get those words from?" She asked me. I heard her hoping that I heard it from someone on the street.

"Fang was thinking how Iggy better not have had sex with some random girl and that he better still be a virgin."

Max then glared a Fang.

"Nudge, Gazzy get over here now." Max yelled. They quickly scurried in wondering what they did wrong. I was wondering too. "Take Angel and go out for a flight be back in an hour okay, Nudge you are in charge."They immediately grabbed me and we all jumped out the window.

**Iggy's point of view**

How could Fang think that? I wouldn't do that, and to think it around Angel too, I mean the girl's six _"seven"_ Angel thought at me _"Go away. And please stay out of my head"_ I thought back for goodness sake. I distantly heard Max yelling at Fang, I ignored them, she was saying the usual.

"…and Iggy if you weren't out all night he wouldn't have been thinking that!"Gosh darn it how did this become about me!

"But as I said we lost track of time having fun. It's not my fault." Why did I say fun? Fang is so going to turn this over on me.

"What kind of fun Iggy?" Fang asked. More fury then teasing was in his voice, more like a father, or concerned older brother, then best friend, I hate it when he's like that.

"Who were you with and what were you doing?" Max asked me

"Okay so long story short, I lost you guys and so after trying to listen for your footsteps I gave up and asked a girl if she saw you. She looked and asked me why I didn't look myself and I told her I was blind."

"Iggy, please put my mind at ease are you, or are you not a virgin." Fang interrupted me.

"Yes Fang. I am still a virgin. I am shocked you would even think that I wouldn't be!!!" I heard both Fang and Max sigh relief. They honestly thought I had sex last night. That is just unbelievable.

"Okay now that that is said, go on." Fang said

"So we started talking, and I decided I would meet up with you guys here later so I asked her if she wanted to hang out. We were having so much fun we lost track of time and I guess we fell asleep. I woke up this morning thinking it was a dream when I realized it wasn't when I realized she was there I knew I needed to get back and I couldn't believe that we had stayed out all night. I woke her up, she was obviously thinking the same thing because she said goodbye and ran home."

"We so know you are leaving stuff out. What did you have so much fun doing?" I sighed

"Okay, so maybe we were making out, but I swear we didn't go any farther." I tried to defend myself.

"Making out where?" Fang asked he truly confused me.

"Meaning?"

"Neck, arms, private places?" Ugg

"Fang get your mind out of the gutter, man. French kissed on the lips only. No oral sex. And because I know you are going to ask I have not touched her inappropriately either." Fang gave me a look almost saying I went too far. "You and Max do it all the time."


	3. Out All Night part2

**(A/N I am so sorry about not putting POV earlier)**

**Chapter 3: Out All Night (Part 2)**

**Fang's POV  
**

Max's Face turned bright red, weather in anger or shame I do not know. Does she regret kissing me? Wait mind focus on Iggy. Max and I have known each other, this is completely different, I knew max for at least 8 years until I kissed her, Iggy and this girl just met.

"Fang and I did not meet yesterday, we have known each other for years, and he is part of the flock. And we love each other." Max said quickly defending herself. I was glad we were know on the same page

"Yeah well Jenna and I love each other too. And with what you're saying Nudge should be my girlfriend, right." Max was infuriated; I personally cannot believe he said that. Nudge has always been one of the kids and Iggy just suggested her as a girlfriend! Nudge is like a little sister to us, how could Iggy think of her as a girlfriend! And didn't he just say he loved Jenna. Wait a sec

"Who is Jenna?" I said realizing I was the first to speak

"That's her name, the girl I was with."

"N-n-nn-uu-dge"

"Relax Max, I don't like Nudge that way, she is like my sister, I just said that showing how stupid your statement was." I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I cannot tell you how relived I was Iggy didn't feel that way about Nudge. I looked over at Max; I was shocked that she was not relived. I mentally reviewed what Iggy said, he called Max's statement stupid, no wonder she's mad. I may not be a mind reader but I know Max. She is probably thinking how she is the leader and he should respect her and her statements as such. Now that I think about it, Max's statement kinda suggested that Iggy should find someone within the flock, no dah, now I get it. I am guessing that Iggy sensed Max's anger, because he continued. "Look, Max. You are kinda right it would be more convenient if Jenna was one of us, frankly I am not sure if I will be able to leave her. I can't explain it nor do I myself comprehend it but, even though I have known her for such a short time, I am completely and fully in love with her, I have a strong desire to be with her every moment of the day, to protect her. Already I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Look I love her so much" He was thinking about what to say next "I would honestly not make another bomb in my entire life if it meant I could be with her forever." Whoa, did Iggy just say he would give up bombs for a chick; that does not sound like him.

"You really do love this girl don't you" Iggy gave me a smile that said 'Finally, you understand.' This boy was glowing with happiness. I then adjusted my sight at Max who was…glaring at me. Great, she doesn't agree with me.

"I do love her, immensely. Max, I want you to understand." Max had quickly glanced at the clock.

"We will talk about this later Iggy, both of you clear your thoughts; the kids should be home soon." I wish she did understand.


	4. What next?

**Chapter 4: What Next**

**Nudge's POV**

That was a nice flight, I was glad to be in charge for once, normally if Max and Fang are gone Iggy is in charge. I can't wait to get back see what Iggy was up too last night. I wonder why Max and Fang were so mad; I will probably figure it out on day. Angel was obviously enjoying the flight where as Gazzy seemed worried sick about Iggy. Iggy was his best friend.

I don't want to laze around once we get back. Maybe I should ask Max if we could go to the mall, no then she may be worried we would lose Iggy again. Oh we'll figure out a way, we'll hold his hand the whole time or something. Ooh yeah that would so totally work!

"Nudge" Angel asked me sweetly

"Yes, Ang."

"Could you please turn it down just a bit your thoughts are giving me a headache." I giggled sweetly

"Sorry, sweetie pie, I will"

"Gazzy, do you want to go shopping?" Angel asked him. He replied after getting out of his daze.

"Yeah, that sounds fun, as long as Iggy can come with us."

"I'll ask Max." I announced. Poor Gazzy, he is so worried about his best friend. I mean obviously when else would he think shopping was fun!

************************************A while later***************************************

We went to the window and knocked, I had considered using the front door, but we never technically left so that may be suspicious.

"Hey Max, could we go down to the mall?"I asked I saw Max look over at Iggy, I may not have mind-reading capabilities like Angel, but I know that Max is worried about losing him again. "One of us could always hold Iggy's hand so he doesn't get lost."I suggested, I noticed Iggy was starting to feel like a little kid, I have to apologize to him later.

"Okay, we can go. Nudge don't even try to convince me to get you a mini skirt." I smiled and shucks I was going to try why doesn't she understand the importance of fashion!

"Nudge, Please you are giving me a headache." I smiled apologetically to Angel then looked at everyone else, who was in shock that Angel had semi-scolded me.

**Jenna's POV**

I could not stop thinking about him, I kept seeing him in my mind, his hair, his eyes, his voice, his lips, his hands…great I am doing it again. I am 14 years old yet this is my first crush-well I don't think it is a crush, I feel I could spend the rest of my life with him, now that I have met him, I don't think I can stay away. Am I obsessive? Honestly I have never even like-liked a boy, and all of a sudden, last night, I fell in love, and got my first kiss. I am so stupid, I am 14 and I have already French-kissed a boy, spent the night with a boy, and the worst part-all the day I met him. Normally I look at people acting exactly like me and think they are acting retarded, now I feel hypocritical. Thing is though, I don't feel stupid, nor do I regret it…unless… he does not feel the same way, it could have meant a lot to me then it did to him…for all I know I could be the thousandth girl he kissed. I started to tear up at the thought, I had gone against my mother's advice not to put my heart over the line so quickly, and now, I had a deep throbbing pain in my chest, from what I've read I am guessing it was heart break. I took a deep breath, my thoughts weren't true, and they were merely figments of my imagination, although I had already kissed this guy, and I don't even know much about him. Get this; I don't even know his last name! I don' know what school he goes to, or if he even lives in Tampa, or even in this state, for all I know, he could be from Alaska or Scotland, I don't know, He could have been visiting, and missed kissing his girlfriend so he kissed me. I mentally stopped myself again, I need to stop thinking things that hurt me, especially when they're not even true!

"Sweatie," My mother said to get my attention. If you must know, she adopted me after I escaped from the lab/prison, I told her all about the growing up in a lab thing 2 months ago. I blankly looked at her "You are still thinking of this 'James' aren't you"

"I know you don't believe me, but I think I love him. And honestly, I can't wait to see him again." She sighed, I could tell she was disappointed that I thought I felt this way.

"Sweetheart, please understand that you just met this boy. And have only known him for 24hours." I knew exactly what she was saying, this felt different though, I did not feel like a love sick teenage girl, I felt like if he asked me to marry him I would-Woah where did that come from, I checked, it felt like instincts-That is when I got an epiphany-instincts=animal=2%bird=I got it. I decided to look it up later. My mom took my computer away because she thought I was on it to much, now I can only use it 3 hours, once a week. Sigh.

"Hun, lets go to the mall okay, you can get new outfits, and I know you need more leggings." I gave her a questioning look. This was completely out of character for her.

"Who are you and what have you done with my mother? You have five minutes to tell me why in the world my mother sounds excited about going to the mall, before I check your memories to see if you're some Itex replacement." Okay so maybe I'm a little paranoid but trust me this is odd. My mother sighed, smiled and slightly giggled.

"True but my daughter loves the mall and is in desperate need of a distraction." I smiled, she was right. I grabbed my purse and we left.


	5. The Mall

**Chapter 5: The Mall**

**Nudge's pov**

OMG, I almost can't believe Max agreed to go to the mall! Max announced that we had to start keeping track of Iggy before we even left the hotel, I volunteered to go first, and I needed to talk to Iggy. We started walking. Max said we would get breakfast on the way or at the food court.

"Iggy" I whispered to him "I am sorry about the whole hand holding thing, But I didn't want you to get lost and I wanted Max to agree in going to the mall. I am so sorry, it was sel-

"I know kido, I don't like it, but I know."

"You sure?"

"yeah,"

"If you don't mind my asking what happened last night?"

"I don't feel like explaining it."

**Max's Point of View**

Please remind me why I agreed to go to the mall? Oh yeah, I wanted to get out of the hotel, and Nudge really wanted to go. I looked over at her; I wonder why she volunteered to be first on Iggy duty. Oh no. I thought back to when Iggy suggested her as a girlfriend. They are now talking quietly in a private conversation, Nudge is never quiet. I so so so so so hope that Nudge doesn't have a crush on Iggy.

"_Don't worry Max, She doesn't. She just wanted to apologize for coming up with the whole 'let's hold Iggy's hand the whole time so he doesn't get lost' thing. She doesn't have a crush on Iggy, he's her brother. "Angel_ assured me in my mind_ "Wait, Iggy suggested her as a girlfriend?" _ Honey when he said that he was joking around and thank you for the info.

Well that's a relief. Wow Nudge is now being quiet, which is unbelievable.

***************************************A while later************************************

**Jenna's (adoptive) Mom's POV**

I saw Jenna's face light up when she saw her favorite store, she looked up at me. I smiled and gave her some money.

"Sweetie, you go ahead, I am going to go get some things I need"

"Okay mom." She said

"Phone fully charged?"

"Yep" I waved to her as we went our separate ways.

I was so glad that as soon as she saw the stores, she didn't seem to be thinking about 'James' anymore. I am quite certain that guy is just a player, and manipulator, and I hate how my daughter doesn't see it. She usually has amazing discernment. I feel this boy is taking advantage of her. Jenna is so obsessive about this boy, she hasn't even liked a boy before and now this. She had described him to me countless times 'blonde, 5'11'', doesn't look 14, thin, muscular, sapphire-blue eyes' she also said how he had asked her to look for a group of five because he was blind. I so didn't believe he was blind, the other things jenna described proved rather well that he was not. As I reminisced I noticed A group of six. One of the older boys was about 5'11'', blonde, rather thin, and he was wearing a jacket so I couldn't tell how muscular he was. I decided I'd talk to him, see if he was that boy. As I got closer I noticed he did have sapphire-blue eyes and he was holding another girl's hand.

"Are you James?" I walked right up to him and said to him.

"Uh, depends on who's asking." He answered. Creep. I knew he was one of 'those' guys I smiled but not sweetly

"Are you 14 then?"

"Yeah" by now the girl was glaring at me.

"Who are you?"She stated to me smugly. I didn't look at her, I just continued glaring at him

"Well I have a feeling you are James, or at least that's what you told my daughter."I now looked at the girl "Just to let you know, I am fairly sure that this boy was the one out all of last night with my daughter Jenna. And I know they were making out. So you may not want to be his girl friend any more." Her eyes widened at me, and she quickly let go of his hand, I was sureshe was mad at him until she said

"Whoa, girlfriend! No no no no no. I am not his girlfriend what so ever." The other older boy walked up and put his arm around the girl and laughed  
"Max is mine, not Iggy's , wrong assumptions lady." He said.

"Then why was she holding his hand?"

"Iggy's blind. We were making sure he didn't get lost. Again." Oh my

"Your Jenna's mom? Yeah, I, I'm James" He almost seemed in a daze as he talked, well now he admits it. I looked over at him, he didn't look busted rather like my daughter looked when she was describing him. They both looked awestruck, or like love-sick puppies. Maybe, just maybe, he did feel the same way.

"Well my daughter is head over heels in love with you, she can't stop thinking about you, I hope you're happy." I spoke with disgust

"She is?" His face brightened up "I thought she may have just felt sorry for the blind kid."

"I still don't believe you're blind." He gave me a confused look.

"Why?"

"Well first off you're looking straight at me" I had many other reasons but he interrupted me

"I can hear where your voice is coming from and the average persons' eyes are approximately 3 inches from their mouth. Plus, I have a lot of practice." Okay that is weird, cool, but weird.

"That's how you do that." The girl, Max I think, said as if she got an epiphany. "Thanks" she said to me.

"Yeah thanks, I could have held that over them for at least another 6 years." Max smiled. The other boy smirked quickly. It looked more like a twitch.

"Why do they call you Iggy?" He is starting to convince me that he is good, but first the lying.

"I don't really know, they came up with it when we were 10, they have been calling me that ever since. My birth name is James."

"And the 'depends on who's asking?'?"I questioned

"That one is hard to explain." Wonderful. He's being secretive.

"Mom?" I heard a voice yell. I saw James, or Iggy whatever his name is perk up. I turned to see Jenna waving at me and she ran over.

"Hey mom, did you get what you need…" She stopped suddenly "James!" She smiled brightly,and ran over to him giving him a big hug. Max and her boyfriend eyes widened. I distantly heard Jenna and James talking but I was more focused on Max and her boyfriend. They had adjusted their eyes o a slightly different direction then their eyes widened more if that's even possible I swear any wider and their eyes would have just dropped out of the sockets. They glanced at each other then Max yelled.

"Iggy! Gaz, Nudge, Ang! We got to go now! Erasers 5-o-clock" Oh no Erasers, how do they know about Erasers. I saw Jenna and James apbrutly break the hug then Jenna said

"How do you know about Earsers?" They gave her a look and Max said

"We got to go now!!!!!!" The rest of the kids were already by her so she was mostly yelling at James. James pecked Jenna on the check and went over to Max. Jenna then told me

"Mom remember, you don't know me! Love you good luck."

**Jenna's Point of view**

"Iggy! Gaz, Nudge, Ang! We got to go now! Erasers 5-o-clock" Iggy and I broke our hug and I immediately looked in the direction the girl said. Yep Erasers. Wait a sec

"How do you know about Erarsers?" I was given a look, they were probably thinking the same thing I was. I reviewed their histories, yes they are all bird kids too.

"We got to go now!!!!!!" I noticed she was mostly yelling at James, who she knows as Iggy. He pecked me on the cheek and ran to her."

"Mom remember, you don't know me! Love you good luck." I said rushed, then ran over to the flock.

"Jenna! What are you doing here, this is too dangerous for you! Stay with your mom, you could be killed." Iggy said to me once I caught up to them.

"Igg, doors locked you have your kit on you right?" Max asked him

"Yeah but Nudge would be faster with her new power." James responded "Jenna leave now, for your own good!" the door had opened and Nudge ran through then Gazzy and Angel went Fang was waiting for Max in the stairwell to the roof

"Ig! Bring her its to late, she's in danger if we leave her, they saw you hug her! You'll need to carry her"

"Okay" He then grabbed my hand and us four 14 year-old ran up the stairs. Max and Fang jumped off the roof and opened their wings. James looked over at me making sure that I wasn't freaked out, he then silently warned me that he was going to pick me up. I ran towards the end of the roof and I heard Iggy yell at me.

"Jenna No! they have wings-" I jumped off the roof "Noooooo! Jenna! "I then opened my wings and flew over to him, he was astonished

"Come on the Erasers can't be that far behind." I told him and he joined me in the air. Then we caught up to the rest of the flock.

**Iggy's POV**

"Ig! Bring her its to late, she's in danger if we leave her, they saw you hug her! You'll need to carry her"

"Okay" I was sad, not necessarily because I needed to carry Jenna, I was looking forward to that, I had put my love in danger and now I had to take her away from her home and family. I grabbed her hand and we ran up the stairs. I heard the wind roar under Max's and Fang's wings I then 'looked' over at Jenna to make sure she was okay and didn't think they committed suicide. She seemed fine. I silently warned her I was about to pick her up. And she ran away from me towards the edge. "Jenna No! they have wings-" I heard the wind rush past her-that could only mean one thing-she jumped. "Noooooo! Jenna!" I cried out. I ran over to the edge. I then heard the 'whoosh whoosh' of air filling under large wings, I listened for the flock, they were all accounted for, that meant Jenna had wings, I was astonished.

"Come on the Erasers can't be that far behind" With that I joined her in the air. It was very peaceful flying with her. I then heard the rest of the flock. I am sure they saw Jenna flying so their chatter ceased.


	6. Discovery part1

**Chapter 6: Discovery**

**Nudge's POV**

Jenna and Iggy finally show up but here's the twist-Jenna is not in Iggy's arms, she was flying with her own black wings. All of us were shocked, and even I stopped talking when I saw them, sure we see wings on each other all the time, but never on other people.

Well there was that one other bird kid and the erasers with wings, erasers don't count though, and Jenna was too old to be that bird girl we released, besides Jenna had a life, she had a family, we met her mother, I mean Max has a mother too but that's different, I think, well honestly I don't know that much about Jenna, but still. Jenna also didn't look that much like her mom, her mom was blonde, Jenna has deep black hair, now looking at it Jenna and Fangs hair are quite similar, hers is darker but only slightly, wow, Jenna and Fang do look quite similar, skin too, hers was lighter, Fang and Jenna look very similar. Max was the first to break the silence.

"Yu-you have wings" Max said slightly stuttering, kinda weird for her. Jenna smirked, hate to say it but it looked a bit like one of Fang's smirks except hers lasted longer.

"-and they're black" Fang seemed to finish for Max

"Normally I'd say some sarcastic comment like 'Nah really, I didn't notice, Thank you Capt' obvious', but considering the situation, I think I will just go with 'Yes, I do have wings and yes, they are black'." geez she talks almost as much as I do.

**Fang's POV**

What's taking Iggy so long? Oh there he is. Why isn't Jenna in his arms? Oh my goodness, she's flying-next to him. We were chatting earlier as we were waiting for them but, now we stopped, my guess: everyone else also noticed the wings. There are 3 things that really shock me at this moment, 1 : Jenna is Flying, 2 : Max told Iggy to bring her(I'm fine with it, just shocking), and 3 : Jenna wings are black, the same color of my wings, I'm fairly sure the exact same shade too. After the moment of shocked silence shared by all flock members My Max was the first to speak (don't tell Max I called her my Max only Angel knows)

"Yu-you have wings" Max said slightly stuttering. Sure we all see wings on each other, but Jenna had a life, a family; we never expected them on her. Jenna smirked.

"Normally I'd say some sarcastic comment like 'Nah really, I didn't notice, Thank you Capt' obvious', but considering the situation, I think I will just go with 'Yes, I do have wings and yes, they are black'." I think she is slightly making fun of us, and if Max lets her join the flock, Nudge has competition for the 'Most Talkative Bird Kid' award.

"What I meant was; how do you have wings, you have some explaining to do missy."

"And I will answer any questions you have for me Max, as much as I'd love to fly here and chat, last I checked we had Erasers on our tails-so to speak" Jenna said and although I didn't like how her blowing off Max's question she did have a point.

"How did you know my name?" Max brought up another good point. Jenna's eyes widened slightly, her head tilted down and her eyebrows raised, obviously saying 'are you serious'.

"Max, I promise I will answer all your questions later but right now we got to get out of here."

"Fine" Max replied

**Nudge's POV**

Max and Jenna were talking and Jenna kept stressing one point that we had to leave, now. When she had given Max the 'are you serious' look with her eyes widened, I also noticed that her eyes were a chocolate brown, I looked over at Fang whose own eyes were going back and forth between Max and Jenna, they, his eyes that is, were, just as I thought, the exact same color as Jenna's.

We then started flying back to our hotel; Max was in the lead of course, Jenna and Iggy were in the back.

**Jenna's POV**

Once we all moving our location instead of flying in the same place, Max took the lead with Fang by her side, where as James(Iggy) and I took the rear, It was nice flying with him, he looked so graceful in the sky, more beautiful than he did before-if that's even possible. Nudge was a ways in front of us, and Angel and Gazzy were a ways behind Max and Fang, I had to kind of giggle when I noticed the couples were given space.

"What are you laughing at?" James asked me sweetly. His voice was loud enough so I can hear, but quiet enough that Nudge couldn't. I looked over at him, his lips formed a smile

"Nothing really, I just noticed the couples are in a ways given privacy."I spoke at the same volume as he did. He smiled again, and then he was focused, I guess on listening to what was around us.

"Yeah, that's kinda cool. Nudge is at least two wingspans in front of us. "

"How can you tell?" I asked him

"I can hear the wind under her wings, each of us makes a different sound when they fly, each unique." I smiled. I wish he could see me.

"That is so totally cool." He smiled as I replied."

"Thanks" We continued talking back and forth. This was really the first time we really talked, it was very nice, and it showed me that I enjoyed talking to him just as much as I loved kissing him.

Max stopped and so did the rest of the flock. I saw a familiar hotel that we stopped by, I smirked as I remembered the time my family stayed there when we first moved here 2 months ago, I remembered my brother throwing me into the pool fully clothed, and dad scolding him for it, while mom made sure my wings didn't show. I had told her just weeks before so she was pretty paranoid.

"So why did we stop here?" I asked a general question

"Good we left the window open" Max announced. Okay doesn't directly answer my question, but I guess I can assume they are staying here."

"Window? Shouldn't we go to the front door?"

"Well that may be a little hard means we never technically left, although maybe you should, means you never technically came."James told me. Wait if I remember correctly these windows are so not big enough.

"No if there is any possibility she will be in the flock she first must learn to get in a window." Max said. I have a feeling she getting back at me for not answering her questions. We flew up to an open window

I saw the window we were supposed to get through it was slightly smaller than the window in the room my family had stayed in. It was big enough that I could get out of, but in, that was impossible. My eyes widened. Max noticed and smiled.

"Watch and learn."Max then flew to the window and grabbed the sill, folded in her wings, then pulled herself in easily. I gulped; I knew better then to be fooled by it looking easy. From inside Max noticed, stupid super-human hearing

"Iggy, come in just in case she can't pull herself up, Fang hover below her just in case she falls, After Iggy is in Jenna you try."Max said. This is so embarrassing. Iggy then did what Max did and Fang hovered about 6 feet below the sill, luckily this hotel has high ceilings otherwise his feet may have been dangling outside someone's window.

"Come on Jen, we gotcha" Iggy said soothingly. I took a deep breath and nervously gripped the sill as if my life depended on it, I slowly folded my wings in then looked down, oh yeah my life did depend on my grip which at that moment tightened. I looked up at Iggy, he was by the window to catch me if I fell, and so was Fang. My wings now fully folded, I pulled-no attempted to pull myself through the window, I immediately regretted not doing pull ups like my dad suggested, I didn't have enough upper-body strength to pull myself up.

"Come on Jenna, You can do it. Gazzy tried to encourage me. For some reason I was bothered that the 8-year old could most likely easily do this and I could not.

"James, I can't get myself up, I am too weak." I confessed hating to admit it.

"That's okay, I'll help you, just grab my hands, I'll pull you up." I smiled, he is amazing. He smiled too. It was a sweet smile. I grabbed his hands one by one slightly afraid my weight would pull him down with me. He easily supported my weight without even having to adjust himself, and then he pulled me up, through the window, and into the hotel room. We moved away from the window so the others had space to come in. We moved to the couch, wow this is a nice room, they must have used the credit card. Fang came in last and closed the window. Everyone was now either on the couch, or the floor in front of it.

"So Jenna, your story? First how do you have wings?" I sighed, this was going to be a long night, and it was only 2:30.


	7. Discovery part2

**Chapter 7: Discovery (part 2)**

**Jenna's POV**

**(A/N This next part is back and forth between Jenna and Max.)**

"So Jenna, your story? First how do you have wings?" I sighed, this was going to be a long night, and it was only 2:30.

"Well, how do you have wings?"

"I have a strange feeling you already know."

"Your right about one thing, however that proves you know how I have wings."

"How so?"

"I have wings the same way as you do, Max."

"Okay then, how do you know my-our names?"

"That is more complicated."

"Well explain" I sighed again

"You know how Nudge can control metal obejects, Gazzy can mimic noises and is gaseous, Fang can turn invisible, Angel can read minds, James or Iggy rather can feel colors, and you can fly at super-sonic speeds?" I spoke really quickly so Max didn't have a chance to interrupt me with 'how do you know that', I am so beyond sick of that question.

"Yeah, but how do you know that?" I told you it was coming, 1 is better then 8 though.

"I am getting to that; I have a special ability as well. I can read into peoples' histories. It is hard to explain, but just meeting a person, I don't even have to talk to them or them acknowledge me, I can see, hear, feel, smell their entire past, each memory they hold, even if they don't remember, in full detail." I paused to discern if they understood what I was saying. I saw 6 very blanked out faces stare at me, yeah they didn't understand "Maybe an example would be easier to understand. I am sure Max doesn't want me to share about Lissa although that would be an great example." Max blushed and glared at me. I honestly did not know someone could blush and glare at the same time. "Darn Fang wouldn't want me to share his thoughts on Sam either. I mean I know all your memories there is just so many to choose from" Fang now did his equivalent of glare-blush.

"You could share my memories from after they took away my vision" James told me

"Actually I can't" I admitted

"Oh really, so there is something super-girl can't do, share her boyfriend's memories, but you would share mine and Fang's if we weren't here wouldn't you?" Max said. It hurt.

"No-" I started but nobody heard me. Nudge interrupted

"Iggy, Jenna is your girlfriend, aw that's so sweet, how did you two meet? Are you in love? I'm so happy for you guys. What was her mom talking to you about."She gasped but not long enough for anyone else to get anything out "were you guys dating behind her back? I am appalled by you, or was she telling you she was okay with you being her daughter's boyfriend."

"NUDGE!!!!"I heard 4 voices yell at her, she finally stopped talking. Although her statement made me think 'was I James' girlfriend' I mean it made sense and all just I never had a boyfriend.

"Well" I looked over at the speaker, I guess Nudge never really stops talking, I learned that from the other flock members' memories but it's always different when you see something with your own eyes instead of through someone else's, you know what I mean, or in this case ears. She now was speaking shyly because she just got scolded, her question was directed at James and I, mostly James, probably because she knew him better. James took a deep breath.

"We met yesterday afternoon. I will leave it at that." I have a feeling he didn't want to say anything else cause he was just as confused as I was. Max gestured at me, maybe she did hear me before Nudge interrupted. I decided I wanted to take in everyone's faces before continuing, don't ask why. Max looks annoyed and wants me to continue, Fang has his usual no-emotion face, James looks focused and Gazzy is, wait Gazzy is glaring at me, I wonder what his problem is.

**Gazzy's POV**

Max keeps asking this new Jenna girl questions, I wasn't really listening I blanked out after she tried to explain her special ability. Next thing I heard was

"…girl can't do, share her boyfriend's memories, but you would share mine and Fang's if we weren't here wouldn't you?" Max said. Sharing memories? Wait Boyfriend! Must be someone in the flock there are only three boys of course not me, and Max said Fang in the sentence so, so, She's referring to Iggy. Jenna is taking away my best friend! Nudge then blabbered about the same thing I was thinking about except from different view, I yelled at her the moment I got a chance and so did everyone else- pretty cool. I head most of what Nudge said. But a few pieces really stood out like her questions, I was wondering the same thing What really made me furious was when Iggy said all lovey dovey

"We met yesterday afternoon, I'll leave it at that." That told me she was who he spent all night with, SHE was who took Iggy away, SHE had Max worried sick, Iggy hasn't wanted to spend time with me as much after that night, he didn't even seem into explosives, all because of HER. I thought back to when she couldn't get in the window, can't believe I encouraged her, and Max was thinking of letting HER join the flock!!! That means SHE would be taking Iggy away all the time 24/7!!! I hate HER!!! **(A/N My first Gazzy's POV please tell me what you think please and thank you)(A/N TO BE COUNTIUED)**


	8. Discovery part 3

**Chapter 8: Discovery (part 3)**

**Angel's POV**

I haven't gotten anything bad out a Jenna, she seems nice enough, even in her thoughts, and she loves Iggy. I am not fully sure if I can trust her thoughts anymore, now that she knows I am a mind reader, well she always knew, she might of only been thinking nice thoughts to fool me. Gazzy hates her, maybe I should too because Gazzy does…I can't hate her for the same reason he does, she's taking Iggy away from him, not me. This is confusing, this is one of the very few times I wish I weren't a mind reader, very few times.

Max doesn't know what to think of Jenna yet, same with Fang; Nudge thinks it would be cool if Jenna joins the flocks then she'd have someone who talks almost as much as she does.

**Max's POV**

"You could share my memories from after they took away my vision" Iggy gave her permission to.

"Actually I can't" Jenna said.

"Oh really, so there is something super-girl can't do, share her boyfriend's memories, but you would share mine and Fang's if we weren't here wouldn't you?" I told her smugly, this girl seems like she can do everything, so annoying, and she lost points for playing favorites with Iggy.

"No-" Jenna started but Nudge interrupted. I actually wanted her to continue. I wanted to find out what the heck her excuse would be.

"Iggy, Jenna is your girlfriend, aw that's so sweet, how did you two meet? Are you in love? I'm so happy for you guys. What was her mom talking to you about?"She gasped but not long enough for anyone else to get anything out "Were you guys dating behind her back? I am appalled by you, or was she telling you she was okay with you being her daughter's boyfriend."

"NUDGE!!!!"Me, Fang, Gaz, and Angel all yelled at her, Nudge quieted down for a second.

"Well" She continued. I rolled my eyes. She was questioning Ig and Jenna, mostly Iggy. He took a deep breath before answering Nudge.

"We met yesterday afternoon. I will leave it at that." You better. Jenna looked like she was thinking hard about something, Being all leaderly, I decided, Jenna needed to continue explaining, so I gestured at her to do so. She seemed to examine everyone first, she better have caught my impatient vibe.

"Okay well, what I meant was, I physically can't; not I won't. For some reason I can't see James, I mean Iggy's memories. I don't know why I just can't. Over time I am sure that I can explain my ability." Over time? What makes her think she will be staying? Well obviously she won't explain her power to us right now so I'll ask her another question.

"Well you said you got wings like we did, what Itex location? How did you escape? Etc."

"Same location as you." Oh really then why don't we remember you. I'll ask a different question first

"Well how come you weren't raised with us then? Why didn't Jeb kidnap you too?"

"He was going to but security came when he was about to get me so he ran, plus do you know how many other bird kids were left."

"What do you mean?"

"There are thirty-two total Avian-Human hybrids made by Itex, all originating from Death Valley, California. Most Testing for Avian-Humans were done at the School, although some were sent off to other Itex locations to be tested on, such as the one you released in New York."

"How do yo-" I started but she cut me off. I was going to ask how she knew all this and then wow, I never imagined there would be 32 of us.

"Please, I beg of you, stop asking that question, I will answer all of your 'How do you know' s later."

"Okay, Then are there really 32 others like us?" I saw everyone's faces stare at Jenna intrigued, waiting for an answer. I know, I know totally un-Max-like, but I wanted some answers. You have no idea how hard it is to be calm. I almost freaked out at her when she and Iggy came flying side by side, but then I saw Iggy, I saw how happy he looked, I don't remember when he looked that happy, the love he showed for this girl, and it didn't make want to call him a sexist pig! The love and adoration Iggy had for her makes my heart melt every time I see him now. Whenever I wanted to practically beat some answers at her, I just looked at Iggy, and I couldn't do it. And no, I am not getting all mushy gushy.

"Yes, 4 were created each year between 1995 and 2002. And there are 32 total, including us."

"Are there any Avian-boys my age?" Nudge asked Jenna eagerly, her eyes were wide and mouth slightly open. Jenna noticed this and smiled.

"Yes Nudge there is boys your age with avian genes. Each year two girls and two boys were created." I guess that means everyone our age has been met.

"Have any died?" Fang asked solemnly

"No." Jenna answered calmly "All are also free, none are under Itex's control anymore, at least last I checked."She smiled

"How is that possible?" I asked. 32 experiments escape? And they are all still alive? I have met these creeps, I am fairly sure that's not possible. Either Jenna's lying or she's been misinformed. I looked at Iggy, let's hope it's misinformed.

"Those who didn't escape on their own were released by fellow bird kids. And to answer your earlier question I escaped by flying away when they released me in the yard to fight erasers." I have to admit, she got some points there for fully answering my question.

"How'd you learn to fly? Jeb taught us" I asked

"I saw it in someone's memory, they had seen a bird fly, remembering I was part bird-I tried it." Interesting, well there is allot we need to learn and so little time

"Who was your so-called mom?" I asked

"and Dad and brother" Angel seemed to finish for me. She must of heard this in Jenna's thoughts.

"I was six when I escaped so I got put into the foster system when people noticed I was always alone, I told them my parents had died and allowed myself to be adopted into a really nice family. I lived with them peacefully until one day, when I fought an eraser in an alley, so left for their safety. Five months ago they found me and begged me to come home, I did. An eraser attacked the house 3 months later, luckily only one so I was able to fight it off, my family saw it though so I told them everything and we moved to Florida for safety." She wasn't kidding when she said she'd tell us everything.

"So you have a strong connection with them." I assumed. Her phone beeped. Wait she had a phone, Itex could be tracking us through it. Maybe I should grab it now and destroy it. She took it out of her pocket and checked it.

"My mom just texted me; she's fine, the erasers didn't see a connection with us." She then looked at me. I realized my mouth was open and eyes wide. "Relax my Dad works for the government all our phone are in traceable." Did she read my mind? "And yes we are really close, now, they would understand if I had to leave though." I wonder why she keeps bringing that up. Oh yeah I did say something about that, didn't I. I looked her over so far she did look decent. I looked over at Iggy again, I wonder if anyone noticed I keep looking at him, I then looked back at Jenna. Before I let her in the flock I need to get to know her better, see how she reacts with the others, see if she's all over Iggy all the time. And yes I am deeply considering it, we never have met another bird kid before, plus I think leaving her will result in losing Iggy, and I can admit losing him is not a pain I can bare.

**(A/N Will Max let Jenna in the Flock? or will Iggy lose her? BTW sorry about how long it took to put this up, and _if Max is a little ooc, she is a very complex character. I was having trouble with her pov and there was an tsunami warning here so we were watching the news all day. Please take a poll I posted on my profile weather or not you liked the story. you people don't review so I don't know._**)


	9. Meeting part 1

**Chapter 9: Meeting Part1**

Before I can decide if she can be in the flock, I need to know her better.

"Jenna I suppose I have interrogated you enough tonight, I plan to ask you more over the next week that is if you'll stay for this week." I gulped, I still cannot believe I am doing this. I looked over at each of my flock members. Iggy looked thrilled, Fang looked shocked (but only I can tell), Nudge looked happy, Gazzy looked like he wanted to kill someone, and Angel looked confused. Jenna had a smile on her face. I am most worried about Gaz.

"Gaz, what's wrong?" I asked in my 'comforting mother' voice He breathed in deeply then let out a huff of air when he got up.

"Nothing's wrong Max." Gazzy huffed out then he stormed into his and Iggy's room. (we were able to get three rooms this time because each room had only two beds.) I got up to try to comfort him, but Fang stopped me.

"Let him cool off" He said comforting me, and I sadly sat back down.

"If that's my fault I am so sorry." Jenna sounded genuine.

"I think it's cool you'll be staying here Jenna and I'm sure Gazzy is too, he must be mad about something else" Nudge offered up along with a smile.

**Jenna's POV**

"Jenna I suppose I have interrogated you enough tonight, I plan to ask you more over the next week that is if you'll stay for this week." Is she serious? Wow, I have always dreamed of this, okay this is sounded to much like an awards speech. I am so happy, I looked at Max to check if she was serious, although I doubt she would just say that then deny it. I noticed she was taking in everyone's reactions to her decision, I decided that I should too. James looked ecstatic, Fang looked stunned (I know from his memories the faces he makes with his feelings), Nudge looked delighted, Gazzy still looked angry, but now worse and Angel looked confused.

"Gaz, what's wrong" Max asked him as a mother. He breathed in deeply then let out a huff of air when he got up.

"Nothing's wrong Max." Gazzy huffed out then he stormed into an other room, I was slightly stunned, did he just barge into a strangers room?

"Let him cool off" Fang said comfortingly, I looked back at him and noticed he was talking to Max, she apparently was going to comfort the Gasman, she looked so worried, and I immediately felt guilty. I guess Gazzy is mad at me.

"If that's my fault I am so sorry." I said as sincerely as possible. I put myself in the Gasman's shoes to see why he was mad at me, He may think I am taking his best friend away from him.

"I think it's cool you'll be staying here Jenna and I'm sure Gazzy is too, he must be mad about something else" Nudge offered up along with a smile. I smiled back sweetly pretending, it made me feel better. Angel yawned.

"It's 8-o-clock Nudge, Ang, why don't you go to your room and get ready for bed, we need to get and early start tomorrow okay?" Max said. She is a great leader and mother to these kids. Nudge and Angel went through the door on the other side of the room. They must have three conjoining rooms. "Jenna, do you think it would be safe to stop at your house, if so do you think you need anything from there we will be leaving the immediate area tomorrow, unless you want to stay here."

"Uhh yeah I think it is safe to go home and get a few things, and I would love to be with you guys, but Gazzy doesn't seem to like the idea very much, and I don't want to upset him." I replied

"Don't worry about him I think it will be fine. We will see how it works out after a week okay?"

"That sounds good."

"Would your parents be okay if we all stop by now?"

"Yeah, they'd be fine with it."Okay it seems we are all heading to my place. Max gestured to the window. I made the mistake of hesitating.

"Unless you need a lesson in that to?" Max questioned playfully. I rolled my eyes equally playful.

"No, that part I get." With that I went to the window and climbed through. I fell for about 3 seconds and then unfurled my black wings, Iggy came after me then Fang and Max.

"Follow me." I said as I led the way to my house.

_After nice long flight through the night_

"That's it" I said as I pointed to my house

"Where's the best window to get through?"Max asked

"I feel it best to use the door here. I then landed and I heard 3 others land lightly behind me. I rang the door bell. 2 minutes later the door flung open.

"Jenna!"My mother exclaimed, but not too loudly. She had semi-attacked me with quick but endearing hug, then pulled me inside and the others followed. She looked at them then welcomed them in too and hugged me again. My brother saw me and rushed over.

"My turn" he said. Mom released me and Daniel(my brother) hugged me around my waist picked me up and spun.

"Danny, put me down." He did but teasingly and I gave my dad a hug as well.

"So which one of you is my sis's new boyfriend?" Daniel eyed Fang and James. Iggy slightly raised his hand, and Danny stared at him. "You better not hurt her."

"Daniel. You don't even know his name." I told him accusingly

"How could I not? Last time I saw you couldn't stop saying it" then he imitated my voice "James, James and Jenna" By now I felt my face very hot, my guess was I was redder than a cooked lobster. He continued but in his own voice "Not to mention all the papers with writing in hearts saying Jenna and James foreve…" That is when I attacked him(not like he was an eraser) "Aww she 's blushing." I snuck a glance at James who to my joy was red as well. My parents were shaking their heads and as soon as I looked over at Max and Fang-big mistake-They burst out laughing.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and get my stuff, Max do you mind explaining what going on. Mom's where's my laptop."

"I put it in your room hun"

"Thanks!" With that my embarrassed self ran up to my room.

"Which part did you want me to explain?! You and Iggy! Or…"I heard Max yell at me on my way up

"The 2nd part"


	10. Meeting part 2

**Chapter 10: Meeting Part 2**

**Fang's POV**

"So which one of you is my sis's new boyfriend?" This teenage boy Danny, I think, probably around 16, was eyeing Ig and I, I shook my head. "You better not hurt her." He said as he eyed Iggy.

"Daniel. You don't even know his name."Jenna told him accusingly

"How could I not? Last time I saw you couldn't stop saying it" Okay, that's different. Then he imitated Jenna's voice "James, James and Jenna" I looked over at Jenna, her face brighter red than Max's face when I kiss her. This is hilarious to watch. Iggy's face was the same color as Jenna's. Daniel, I guess, continued but in his own voice "Not to mention all the papers with writing in hearts saying Jenna and James foreve…" He wasn't able to finish because Jenna tackled him to the onto the couch. "Aww she 's blushing." Wow he's still testing her. Her parents were shaking their heads, they must see this often. Meanwhile I was biting my lip to keep from laughing. Jenna then looked at Max and I with her bright red face and Max and I lost it. We burst out in laughter. I am going to kill myself for showing this much emotion.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and get my stuff, Max do you mind explaining what going on. Mom where's my laptop." I could barely hear her above the laughter.

"I put it in your room hun"

"Thanks!" She ran up the stairs

"Which part did you want me to explain?! You and Iggy! Or…" Max called to her

"The 2nd part" Jenna said quickly obviously avoiding further embarrassment. Crap, she could totally get me back with the Lissa thing. Max and I stopped laughing and Daniel sat up.

"Why don't you guys sit down?" He said gesturing to the sofa. We did. Iggy still looked embarrassed. Daniel must have noticed.

"Sorry man, Jenna's my little sister, I live to embarrass her." Iggy faked a smile.

"You guy's hungry?" Jenna's Dad asked us.

"No, we're fine." Max answered for all of us.

"Well if you are anything like Jenna I know that she's always hungry. If you want we have a box of pizza pockets that we could heat up."

"Okay that sounds great. One each would be fine."

"Really? Jenna usually has three."

"Yeah, the others aren't here so 1 will be fine."

"Okay I'll go put those in" Jenna's Dad said.

"So what was it Jenna wanted you to explain?"Jenna's Mom asked.

"Oh, I think it best if she says something." Max answered

"Okay do you mind if I ask you guys a few questions?"Jenna's Mom continued

"What kind of questions?"I asked

"you talk? Well Jenna uses 'I'm part avian' as an excuse for everything so I wanted to see if you guys are like that too."

"oh well ask away, we might not always answer though" Max said

"You guys are a couple, right?"She asked Max and I. We nodded awkwardly "Have you ever liked anyone else." Wow these questions are deep.

"Well we both have dated other people."I said slight awkwardness in my voice.

"Well Max doesn't exactly tell me everything but Fang has been in love with Max since we were 8, never liked anyone else since." I cannot believe Iggy just said that. I'd cover his mouth but then I'd have to reach over Max. "Actually according to what Angel told me Max has been the same just she has trouble admitting her feelings." Woah, I looked at Max, her face was bright red, when she saw that I noticed it, it became as red as Jenna's and Iggy's were. I looked back at Iggy who had an evil smile on his face. I was going to suggest it but Max attacked him first I followed her motion.

**Jenna's POV**

I finished getting my stuff and I headed downstairs.

"What the heck?"I wondered out loud. I saw Max, Iggy and Fang in a ball wrestling. Daniel looked up at me.

"Jenna, I approve of your boyfriend." He told me

"Danny, what did you do?! Iggy what did you do to make Danny approve of you? And why are you wrestling?"

"I am innocent. Mom and your boyfriend started it."Danny answered. I looked at mom

"I just asked a question." Mom defended. I went over to the ball of bird kids and pulled Iggy out.

"Well, what happened." He looked so cute all jumbled up-Jenna focus

"I was just getting them back for laughing at us earlier by teasing them about their relationship." He smiled then whispered to me. "Why don't you add your special ability to the mix." He then 'looked' at me and raised his eyebrows, if only he saw my smile. I opened my mouth to use my abilities. But Fang interrupted me.

**Fang's POV**

Jenna pulled Iggy out of the wrestling loop, and Max and I don't have any reason to fight each other-other than pure fun but we are both to mad at Iggy for that-so we stopped and got up. By the way-Jenna is very strong, I men Max and I both had a strong grip on Iggy and she just ripped him out of our grasp.

"Well, what happened" Jenna asked Iggy annoyed, she must have been asking that question allot or something.

"I was just getting them back for laughing at us earlier by teasing them about their relationship." he then whispered something to Jenna that I couldn't hear. She then had an evil smile that was equivalent to his. Crap-memory reader wants to get us back, not good, not good at all. Jenna opened her mouth to say something but I was quick to interrupt.

"Well I doubt you have dirt on us, It's not like we were out all night, or were making out the day we met." Ha beat that. Iggy and Jenna's eyes shot open. Crap, Jenna has her evil smile again.

"Maybe not, but" Crap "where should I start, I have so much dirt on you it's not even funny."

"Jenna…" Her mother warned.

"Okay fine. We probably should tell my family what's up, since I have a feeling that you guys haven't." I realized that Max and I other let out a breath I again wasn't aware I was holding. Jenna noticed and rolled her eyes.

"So what is it you need to us honey?"Jenna's dad asked.

"Well, I will be staying with the flock for at least a week okay."

"Who's the flock?"Daniel asked Jenna gestured to us.

"When will we see you again?" Her mom asked. If only Iggy's parents were this cool. Jenna's mom had tears rolling down her cheeks. Jenna gave her a hug.

"When I know, I will tell you."Jenna said with one tear coming down her cheek. "I love you guys and will miss you."

"Call every day." Daniel suggested. I smirked, wishing I had a family like this.

"I'll try."She then hugged Daniel, and her dad.

"We got to go." Max stated. She started moving towards the door, we followed. Jenna waved goodbye as we left. We then ran and took off into the night.


	11. First Night

**Chapter 11: First Night**

**Jenna's POV**

We arrived back at the hotel. James helped me in the window automatically, and then headed to where Gazzy went in. Fang called first shower and got in. James opened the door on our side then knocked on the 2nd door.

"Gazzy, let me in." James called to him

"just use the room key, no need to wake him." Max urged.

"I can't, the room key is in the room, didn't think I'd be needing it." James stated. Max shook her head slightly. James knocked harder on the door.

"Gaz, let me in. I'm your best friend remember?"

"No!"Gazzy yelled through the door.

"Where am I going to sleep then! It's my room too!"

"I don't know! Where ever your girlfriend is sleeping I guess! Now leave me alone!"I looked at Iggy's face, he had just been rejected by his best friend.

"Max, can I sleep in here? Gazzy's not letting me in and it's late."James said with sorrow filling his voice. None of us brought it up though.

"Yeah but he is in trouble in the morning." Max responded "Fang and I already got the bed. You too figure out where you are sleeping." Fang came out in just black pajama pants. And Max went in to the shower.

"What's Iggy still doing here?"He asked

"Gazzy won't let me in." James answered

"k" Fang finished then got under his covers.

"You can have the couch." James told me. I looked at it. I then removed two of the cushions and pulled out the pull-out bed. "What was that noise?"James asked me

"The pull-out bed. We can share it if you want, it's a queen size." I felt bad taking the bed since they don't get one much, plus I didn't think he'd let me take the floor.

"There is a pullout bed?"

"Yeah."I replied.

"Iggs, your turn." Max called as she got out. James kissed me on the cheek, grabbed his pajamas, and went into the bathroom. Max was wearing a large t-shirt and pajama pants, she climbed into the bed with Fang. Showers were pretty quick here so I went over to my bag and got my pjs and laptop. My laptop still had the internet browser open on Fang's blog. I had to smile, he was right here in the same room with me. I remembered how I found his blog, I looked up avian, to figure out what I might have from my genes and there was Fang's blog. I had started reading it after that, it was nice to have someone to relate to. Just for the heck of it, I refreshed the page.

_You are reading Fang's Blog. Welcome!_

_You are visitor number: (thing still broken)_

_Yo, Iggy just got home from being out night, and I accidentally let a thought slip that a 6–year old should not hear. Although, Iggy did spend all night with a girl. We were worried sick about him. If you were that girl, I am very disappointed with you. Her name is Jenna, that's all I really know about her._

_So yeah, we are still trying to save the world. You can help by recycling, and not using fossil fuels when possible. Recycling can be rather easy you could reuse what you have, and you could dispose of things in places where it can be recycled, there are plenty of places that do that now. For those of you who don't know, fossil fuels is one example eis oil that is made into gas for cars, it is horrible for the ozone and the Earth._

_Well don't ask me how but Nudge convinced Max to take us to the mall so I can't answer your comments._

_Fang out_

I had to smile again.

"Jenna, you turn." James told me. I quickly closed my laptop and plugged it in.

"Okay." I grabbed my pjs and turned around to head to the bathroom. Oh my Gosh he is so rip. Does any guy where shirts around here. Man! He actually has a 6-pack, I do not believe it. He is truly the hottest guy I have ever seen.

"Jenna, you okay?" he asked me. I realized I had frozed, he would not have noticed that though.

"Your heart beat sped up, you okay?" He stated worriedly. Crud I didn't think about that.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I then walked closer and kissed him without warning. He kissed me back and we were making out again like the first day we met, it was so amazing, that is until he pulled away. "What?" I questioned. After I spoke I heard my voice was threaded with disappointment and hurt.

"You need to take a shower and we need to go to bed." I hated how he was right.

"Yeah, you're right my love." I agreed. He smiled. I headed to the bathroom.

"I love you too."He said to me.

**Iggy's POV**

I called to Jenna letting her know I was out and it was her turn. I heard various noises, then I noticed her heart beat sped up.

"Jenna, you okay?" I asked. She did not verbally respond so I decided to explain myself "Your heart beat sped up, you okay?" I heard her breathe in deeply, calming down her heart rate.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said convincingly enough for me, then out of nowhere she kissed me, I immediately kissed her back and soon enough it was like when we first met. I broke the kiss reluctantly, I wish we could do this all night, but Max said we have an early morning so we need to get ready for bed. "What?"Oh no, she sounded hurt and disappointed.

"You need to take a shower and we need to go to bed." I explained, hoping she would understand. She then seemed to think for a moment before responding.

"Yeah" She said deep with disappointment. "You're right my love." It was more cheerful, I heard her footsteps lead toward the bathroom.

"I love you too." I told her. I heard the door close as I headed to the couch-bed. I climbed in and heard the shower turn on. I heard her humming. She then started singing that song that plays when Cinderella and the prince are dancing in that Disney movie. (It was Angel and Nudge's turn to choose the movie. That and Aladdin was their favorites personally I liked Aladdin better. Peter Pan was the best with the cannons in it.) Jenna's voice was gorgeous; I could listen to it all night. I was sad when she stopped and turned the water off until I remembered that meant she would be joining me soon. I smiled at that thought. I hear the door open and Jenna steps quickened towards the bed. She climbed in and turned to me.

"We have allot we need to talk about don't we?" She stated. I smiled

"Not allot but some yes. I'll start. With what Nudge said earlier…"

"Yeah" I was hoping she would know what I was asking and just answer.

"Are we?" I asked hoping I didn't have to explain the question further.

"I don't know are we?" Well at least she knows what I'm talking about. I took a deep breath. "Do you want to be? I mean I never had a boyfriend before, and I guess we are kind of acting like it, I would like for you to be my boyfriend but I'm pretty sure we need to discuss it and mutually decide on it for it to be official. I mean I love y…"I cut her off by kissing her. She kissed back for a while then pulled away. "We shouldn't right now, and are we boyfriend/girlfriend?" I wonder why she didn't want to kiss right now, she almost always did.

"Yeah I believe we are." I smiled, then leaned in to kiss her again, I felt her finger on my lips

"Not now James." Wow this is weird for her.

"You know you can call me Iggy if you want right?"

"Do you not like James? If you want me to call you Iggy, I will."

"James is fine, I was making sure you knew that Iggy wasn't just reserved for the flock." I feel stupid.

"I know, I just like James, I think it's handsome, plus it was the first name you gave me." I smiled. I honestly liked her calling me James, it was like she had her own name for me, sure it was the name my crazy parents gave me, but when she said it, I liked it.

"You can call me James if you like, its completely up to you, you can call me anything you like really, just so long as you let me know what it is." I continued to smile as I said this. I really enjoyed talking with her, regardless of the subject; I just loved talking with her. I felt and heard the sheets wrestle slightly, as she moved.

"It's eleven-o-five." She stated

"We got to go to sleep don't we?" I remembered

"Max did say we had an early morning."

"Yeah Goodnight Jenna"

"Goodnight James."


	12. Good Morning Angel

**Chapter 12: Good Morning Angel**

**Angel's POV**

"_Wow, Max didn't wake me up yet, that must mean she's not up yet, I wonder what time she and the others went to bed, where is Jenna sleeping, did she go home?"_ Nudge thoughts interrupted my own dreams of Celeste learning how to fly, and Total helping her. I miss Total; Max said it would be best if he and Alika stay with Dr. Martinez. I yawned.

"Jenna and Iggy are both sleeping in Max and Fang's room. Aw" I informed her.

"Aw what? What is so cute? Ang, give me some answers here." I smiled she's lucky I'm patient in the morning.

"They are dreaming about each other."

"Who? Jenna and Iggy, or Max and Fang. By the way, did you notice that Jenna keeps calling Iggy 'James'? It is so weird."

"Actually yes, I did notice. And both, it's adorable." I started to their room; I wanted to see where Jenna and Iggy were sleeping. Nudge automatically followed me, she opened her mouth. "Shh,"I told her. "I don't want to wake them." Nudge nodded eagerness on her face.

"_Omg, I wonder where Jenna and Iggy are sleeping, ooh I should get my camera just in case"_ Nudge then ran lightly over to get the camera she used the bambi eyes to get. _"Okay now I'm ready."_ She thought and I slowly opened the door.

"Aww" Nudge and I both thought as we saw them, It was adorable. Max and Fang were on the bed, with Fang's arm around Max's waist. Somehow, the couch had a bed and Jenna and Iggy were both on it in the same position. It was adorable.

"_That's a cute picture."_ Nudge thought. I looked over at her; she just snapped a shot of Max and Fang and now angled the camera to Jenna and Iggy. She then took the shot. Jenna's dream of her and Iggy just ended so I urged Nudge back to our room, in case one of them woke up. Max would be so embarrassed.

**Jenna's POV**

That was a nice dream. I felt an arm around my waist, must be James. He yawned.

"Good morning, James." I said.

"Good morning Jenna" He said We both sat up.

"Did you have any good dreams?"I asked, I know I did.

"Yeah. You?" I nodded, oh yeah he can't see that.

"Yeah I did."

"Yo! Lovebirds get ready to go." Max told us. She and Fang already were up and dressed.

"You're one speak." James said as he slid out of bed. I did the same. Max rolled her eyes.

"I'm rolling my eyes Iggy." She said. I smiled; I wonder when I'll get used to having everything explained for him. James shook his head and smiled. I grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom. I slipped on a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt, I didn't know the next time I would get to change so I decided to deal with the unfashionable ensemble. A normal outfit for me: form-fitting tee, cute jacket(to hide my wings), flowing mini-skirt, and leggings. I looked at myself in the mirror, correction: fashion crime.

**Max's POV  
**I woke up to see Jenna and Iggy on the couch-bed, talking quietly and cuddling. I could puke, plus it is so weird seeing Iggy with a girl.

Jenna came out of the bathroom dressed allot different then when I first saw her at the mall. I knocked on the kids' rooms and told them

"Up and at'em!" Nudge and Angel came out almost immediately, dressed and looking all too innocent. "What are you two up to?" I asked accusingly

"Nothing." They said also too innocently at the same time. I squinted my eyes at them giving them a questionable look, I know they are up to something, I can always ask Jenna, her powers seam to do that. I looked over at Angel, who obviously heard my thoughts and now looked slightly worried. I smiled, maybe it could be a good thing having Jenna here.

**Angel's POV**

Uh oh. Jenna can figure out what we did, Max will be so embarrassed that Nudge and I saw her and Fang, Maybe Jenna won't tell, I mean maybe she's embarrassed too and won't want to tell Max. Here's to hoping.


	13. Peace?

**Chapter 13: Peace?**

**Gazzy's POV**

I still can't believe Iggy would choose HER over me! Maybe he ditched her last night, or maybe he came to the right side after a good night's sleep.

"Yo! Lovebirds get ready to go." I heard Max say telling me SHE was still here and was probably all over Iggy, my Iggy, my best friend, or at least was. He's probably gonna ignore me now that SHE's here. I hate her. I heard max pound on mine and the girls' room and tell us to get up. I slowly climbed out of bed, I had to leave my space of solitude eventually. It was a nice large room with 2 beds, mine and Iggy's, the room felt empty without him. I distantly heard Max talking to Nudge and Angel, but I couldn't make out any of the words, not that I care. I slowly opened the door with my bag on and dressed, as soon as I was out Iggy rushed in and closed the door.

I looked at Max. I gulped, she did not look happy.

"Gasman! That was completely out of line. You chose to share a room with Iggy so you cannot lock him out. Do I make myself clear?!" Max scolded me

"He was probably happy-then he could spend more time with her."I slightly mumbled, but of course everyone heard, stupid avian hearing.

**Jenna POV**

Gazzy opened his door and James rushed in.

"Gasman! That was completely out of line. You chose to share a room with Iggy so you cannot lock him out. Do I make myself clear?!" Max scolded him

"He was probably happy-then he could spend more time with her." He mumbled slightly, I so knew he hated me and thought I was stealing James from him; I just had a feeling of that. Max opened her mouth to defend me, but no words came out immediately, so I spoke.

"Gazzy," I said with a small voice, look I know the kid's 8 but he makes me nervous cause he is a flock member and my boyfriend's best friend. He had responded to me with a glare.

"I am sorry," I said "I don't mean to steal him from you, you two are closer then glue and I don't want to come between you two anyway. You are his best friend. I could never replace you; I can't build bombs, or pick a lock or create intoxicating farts, that's all you."

"If he still cared about that stuff he wouldn't like you! And you are stealing him!" He is not getting it. The door suddenly rang, max motioned for me too check means I was closest to the door. It was an Eraser in Room service attire.

"What timing." I thought out loud

"Who is it?" Max asked

"Eraser." I said Max rolled her eyes and looked at Angel who shook her head and then me.

"What?" I asked she seemed confused that I didn't know the look.

"Can you sense anyone by the window?" She asked annoyed.

"No" I said

"Then let's go."

"Guess we're not checking out." Fang said as he launched himself out the window. Just then the Eraser broke down the door. I kicked him back through the door.

"GO" Max yelled to the kids. Gazzy, angel, and Nudge jumped out the window. "Fang's in charge!" The other rooms opened and very few were civilians, all Erasers… crud. Lord, help us.

"There's allot of them." I informed Max and James

"Jenna. Go, we'll take them."

"James, don't worry, I know how to fight. Trust me. I lived on my own for a while." James seemed unconvinced but knowing I wouldn't go.

The Erasers bombarded the room and then came Shu…


	14. Shu

Chapter 14: Shu

**Max's POV**

So Jenna was apologizing to Gazzy, when the doorbell rang; she informed us what she saw…Erasers had found us. I came up with a brilliant escape plan, if I do say so myself, I asked Angel if she sensed any Erasers by the window, she shook her head and told me to ask Jenna, that Jenna can sense their histories and that's how she knew it was an Eraser at the door, so I gave her a look asking I she saw anything-and she didn't understand my question. I was slightly annoyed by that fact when I verbalized it even though it was not her fault.

"Guess we're not checking out." Fang said as he went out the window. What perfect timing for the Eraser to just knock down the door, that is so not going on my tab. Jenna gave him a hard kick to the gut, thrusting him back through the door; well she does have our super strength.

"GO" I yelled to the kids. Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge jumped out the window like I ordered, they can be so well behaved at times. "Fang's in charge!" I yelled just to clarify

"There's allot of them." Jenna informed Iggy and I means we were the only ones still in the hotel, I so hope Fang and the kids don't run into more

"Jenna. Go, we'll take them." Iggy said protectively, this is so beyond weird.

"James, don't worry, I know how to fight. Trust me. I lived on my own for a while." Jenna answered; I wonder why she calls him James, that's also weird. Iggy didn't pursue asking her to leave, but he was obviously still worried. Next thing I knew the Erasers flooded into the room, Jenna was right there was allot of them , she looked up at one more then the others, perhaps she saw what I saw, that one appeared to be the leader this time, he must have replaced Ari.

"So Jenna, I'm slightly surprised to see you here." He said adding an evil grin.

"As am I, Shu." Jenna stated, not taking her eyes off him. Maybe Jenna works for Itex, no I mean why would she blow her cover now?

"So decided to join your twin brother huh?" 'Shu' apparently stated. What in the world does he mean? Apparently, Iggy thought the same.

"Jenna, baby, what in the world is he talking about and how do you know him." Iggy sounded confused. Shu got a larger grin on his face.

"..Or boyfriend I should say, well you to had to have met eventually I guess, you were technically made for each other, as was Max and your brother, Fang."


	15. Twins

Chapter 15: Twins?

**Jenna's POV**

Talk about a blast from the past. Wow Shu has been tracking me down ever since I had escaped from the school, he was the Eraser closest to me when I flew away, he would show up every so often, and had led the group that bombarded our home in Hawaii, my family moved all the way to Florida because of him. He knows almost everything about me and how I snuck into Itex and got our heritage info. Luckily he doesn't know about my ability, or at least I don't think he does, all I know he knows about it is the fact that I have an amazing memory.

I finally looked up from my daze to see Max and James looking at me in question, did they ask me a question?

"What?" I asked

"Is Fang really your brother?" James asked as if he just asked the most complex question in the world

"Biologically." I answered very simply.

"Why is this the first we are hearing about this?" Max demanded

"You never asked."I replied simply

"oof." I heard Max get the wind knocked out of her.

"Can we talk about this later?" I said as I punched the nearest Eraser, Shu was no longer in sight.

"You can count on it." Max replied after knocking out the eraser she was fighting. She was good

I caught the nearest Eraser in his you knows and he crumpled over, I then kicked his head and knocked him out. James got three erasers down and so did Max. I heard the wind woosh around an eraser's hand-or shall I say paw-as he tried to attack me from behind, I whipped myself around and caught his hand with mine, I then twisted his arm till he winced in pain I then jabbed him with my foot and moved on. I fought Eraser after Eraser so won't bore you with details.

Once all the Erasers were knocked out Max gestured for us to go out the window, she then went and we followed. Max went into hyper-drive, I have nerver seen anyone fly so fast, granted I haven't seen many people fly, but still.

James and I followed Max's distant silhouette towards the rest of the Flock. For some reason we didn't talk, all that could be heard was the wind beneath our wings. I decided to look down at myself, ugg I am covered in blood and gore, It looks like I just stepped out of a horror movie, glad I went with this outfit instead of something cute.

**Iggy's POV**

The flight to the flock was rather silent, I didn't feel like talking, I had a million things going through my mind. Could you blame me? I just found out my girlfriend is my best friend practically brother's twin sister. Man! My life is way too complicated, is that wrong that I love Fang's sister? Well Fang isn't my biological brother and as far as I know he doesn't know Jenna's his sister so it's alright, right? Why can't my life be normal! And if I could see I probably could tell they were related, although no one else seemed to notice, so they couldn't be that similar right? They don't sound alike, although Jenna's wings are also black.

I distantly heard Gazzy, we must be getting closer.

**Nudge's POV**

Max made us leave when the fight was starting, part of me was disappointed that she didn't think I could fight, the other part was happy that I wouldn't ruin my totally cute new outfit. Fang managed to come with us while the other three 14 year olds-gosh we have to many of those-stayed and fought I suppose. We, me, Gazzy, Angel, and Fang found a 'cozy' tree to chill in with branches that are sure to snag my top, to wait for them at.

Max found us and she was alone, she must have flown in that super-cool speedy thing she does. Max was breathing heavily, but not like she was out of breath, like she was trying to calm down, Iggy and Jenna have to be okay right?

Iggy and Jenna landed. Good they were okay. Iggy looks like he's thinking hard about something. Everyday I notice more how much Fang and Jenna looked alike, it's insane.

"So Jenna, It's later. You have some explaining to do." Max said kinda coldly. I wonder what's up.

"What kind of Explaining does she have to do Max? Why would she need to explain anything? And Later from what? Did I miss something? What's…" I started but got interrupted-as usual

"Nudge shh. You will see soon enough, as we all will." Max said while cutting me off

"Jen." Iggy said 'looking' at Jenna I really want to know what the heck happened.

"What do want me explain?" Jenna asked, she sounded confused.

"Fang." Max and Iggy said at the same time. Okay that's weird. Fang looked up and started paying more attention.

"Why would she explain me?" He was shushed by Max-she never shushed Fang before.

"Okay… There's not really anything to explain. Fang and I are twins, so what." Fang sat straight up

"Oh great." Gazzy said

"OMG That totally makes sense. I mean you guys look so much alike and all." Max gave me a look saying 'you noticed'. "Of course I noticed how did you not?"

"You really expect me to believe we are twins." Fang said..

"I'm starting to get a headache, I'll be back." Jenna stated as she started to walk away

"Jenna Rachel Marshal! You can't just say something like that and leave, you get back here now!" Fang sternly yelled, Jenna froze mid-step and started to turn around, When did she say her full name?

"How in the world do you know my name?" Jenna asked. Apparently she didn't tell us.

"You told us now get back here and explain why…" Fang started but Jenna cut him off

"I never told you or anyone else here that."She stated

"Well then I must have heard it at your house or read it somewhere there." Fang stated insistently

"Jacob, that's my birth name. How can you possibly remember that?" Jenna stated

"Where did Jacob come from?" I asked finally cutting in.

"Jacob Robert Marshal." Fang stated and Jenna's eyes widened.

"How the heck do you remember that? The last time you heard our names was when we were born and our parents named us." Jenna said

"That's impossible, I can't remember back that far." Fang insisted

"But Jenna can" Angel said, speaking for the first time. Jenna and Fang both looked at her.

"Yeah so?" Jenna stated.

"Ever hear of twin telepathy?" Angel asked. The twins nodded. "Well you two share a mental link, so my guess is Jenna's impeccable memory rubbed off on Fang."

"What do you mean we share a mental link?" the twins asked at the same time-freaky. They quickly looked at each other then back at Angel. Angel giggled.

"I mean I sense a mental connection between you two, it appears to have always existed, but it gets stronger when you're together and weaker when you're apart." Angel explained. Omg that is so cool.

"How strong will it get?" Fang and Jenna said at the same time. OMG this twin stuff is so cool. They both looked at each other quickly then looked back at Angel. She giggled

"I don't know, but you seem to be sharing thoughts" Angel said as she giggled.

"We're not sharing thoughts! Hey stop that! Stop saying what I'm saying! Stop doing what I'm doing! This is Insane!" Fang and Jenna continued. All of us were cracking up. Jenna and Fang practically mirrored each other both were very annoyed and glaring at each other. It was Hilarious. They even gulped at the same time!

"Angel, How bad is this gonna get." They both said. They now looked worried, Jenna glanced at Max, Fang glanced at Iggy, and then both totally shivered. Angel giggled again.

"Don't worry, you won't develop feelings for the other's love…"Angel stated and both seemed to relax, "At least I don't think so" Angel finished. Iggy looked scared, and Max looked disgusted. Fang and Jenna's looks were similar. All of a sudden Fang smiled, full on smiled! This is FANG we are talking about.

"I think I know what Angel meant, Jenna you really love Iggy don't you?" Fang asked. Jenna smiled and nodded.

"Just like you love Max." Jenna finished

"This is weird, I can sense your feelings, but their not my own. It's slightly cool." Fang stated. This twin stuff is weird.

"Yeah it is." Jenna stated.


	16. Raven

**Chapter 16: Raven**

_Author's note: This will continue to be pre-Fang, what happened in Fang does not feed into my story. _

Some time has passed since Jenna first joined the flock. She has been with them for two months now. Gazzy has accepted that she isn't trying to steal Iggy from him, Nudge loves having someone around to talk fashion with, Max enjoys Jenna discouraging Nudge from wearing just miniskirts, and now Max has someone to talk to about Fang. Together the group traveled to Dr. Martinez's house in Arizona.

Ella's POV

Yay! Max came home; I'm still so excited I have a sister! The flock came with her; maybe she will finally admit she has something going with Fang.

Anyways a new girl came with them, shocking my sister actually let someone else in. Anyways she's really cool and she's Iggy's girlfriend(I could tell because they were holding hands when I first met them.) She also looks like Fang.

"Hi, I'm Jenna. You must be Ella." She said to me, the eight of us(mom was at work) settled down into the living room to chat.

"Oh yeah, hi." I replied lamely.

"And yes Fang and Max are together." She had answered my unspoken question, maybe she had mind reading like Angel.

"No, she can read histories, so you must have thought that in the past." Angel answered

"Can you guys let me talk, its kind of weird letting you guys speak my thoughts." I added and it was very true I try not to think what I say when I'm around Angel because then she beats me to it, and I like to talk. Now Jenna probably knows every thought I've ever thought.

"Sorry." Angel and Jenna both said.

"So anything you'd like me to tell me about yourself" I asked Jenna casually. Her name is much too normal. I mean come on, Maximum, Gasman, Angel, Nudge, Fang Iggy, and JENNA, it's too normal.

"Well, Ella, just in case you didn't notice, She and Iggy are boyfriend/girlfriend, its so cute! Details later." Jenna smiled and sighed as if she was used to Nudge already. "Oh yeah. She's also Fang's long lost twin sister. And as Angel already said she can read histories, everything you thought, heard read, saw, everything. It is so cool! She also loves fashion too, she came up with this ingenious idea to wear leggings under miniskirts and form-fitting shirts with cute jackets to hide our wings, and the best part: Max will let me where it like that, see." Nudge gestured to her new ensemble. "She is really cool. Oh yeah, we met her in Florida at the mall but Iggy met her earlier. Right, and Jenna calls him James." Nudge finished like she didn't want to but could tell she needed to. "Tell you all the details later Ella."

"Okay then. Not to sound rude or anything but why do you go by Jenna?" I asked her hopefully Nudge wouldn't answer for her.

"Well it's the only name I've ever known, it's the name my biological parents gave me. I found it when I hacked the database." She answered

"Oh cool, but don't you think you should have a nick-name. Jenna seems to normal." I stated she looked around for conformation.

"OMG Ella that is such a great idea!" Nudge agreed

"Well you all named yourselves and the only names I could think of for myself are all normal." Jenna shrugged

"You should have a nick name, we could choose." Max stated

"Raven." Fang stated, its kind of creepy when he talks because it's such a rare occasion plus his deep mysterious voice.

"That seems totally cool!" Nudge stated.

"I agree." I said everyone else nodded. Max looked at Jenna asking her what she thought of the name.

"I think it's cool and perfect." She said as she smiled "Raven." She repeated

_Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please comment on it by pressing that review button, it may just be a filler chapter the next one is better I think, if you agree review/comment on this chapter or the next one, just please do, I want to hear your opinions, other wise for all I know you hate it. Please and thank you. :-) Also if you'd like to hear Jenna's story, her past, check out my new story "Jenna's Story" You can check It out on my profile._


	17. Reflection

**Chapter 17: Reflection**

Jenna's POV

Even though Ella was spit firing questions at me, I barely noticed, I had acknowledged every one and answered each appropriately, and even kept eye contact when necessary but, my mind wasn't there. Every chance I got I snuck a glimpse of my love. He looks so beautiful when he's listening intently, I know I have had two months to stare at him but I can't get enough. His gorgeous eyes staring at a blank wall, his expression changing with what was said.

A lot has happened in the past two months but everything kind of blended together. I still can't believe that much time has passed, it seems like just yesterday James was asking if I saw a group of five people, seems like just yesterday we fell asleep in the alley together, yet at the same time, it feels like a lifetime ago, It feels we have been together forever, My love for him still exists as strongly as it did 2 months ago, if not stronger.

For the past two months we've constantly been on the run, luckily there were no Eraser attacks but there was also no time to rest. Max decided when we fled from Florida that we needed to get as much ground, or shall I say air, between us and the erasers as fast as possible. We'd constantly have 7-8 hour flights, Max would have us rest when the younger ones got tired, luckily they were around so I didn't look as pathetic. Sure I've been on my own before, sure I can push on, but I have been basically spoiled for the past few years, and it was kind of hard to live without common luxuries again. You don't realize how wonderful grocery stores are, and microwavable food is, until there is none in sight. Sure James is a great cook, and if he had better ingredients I am sure he could be a master chief and win us billions of dollars in cook off money, but he is stuck with ingredients like rats and frogs, and he still manages to make it edible! He is truly amazing

Even though you'd think it'd be pretty easy to get alone time for James and I in the forest with no one around, it wasn't. Each day was basically like this.

Sunrise: James makes a meal, everyone wakes up. Then we start flying.

Daytime: Fly-rest-Eat- Fly-rest-Eat

Sunset: We settle down and find a place to set up camp. James makes another meal(no one else can really cook, Fang suggested for the sake of my knowledge Max should make a meal for me, she punched him, I could figure what that meant)

Nighttime: Someone's always on watch so there is no sneaking off to be alone and talk or just hang out, plus we are both too tired to do anything.

After a month Max let us sleep a little longer, but Max, James, Fang and I still had watch duty so we still got minor sleep. The first week I shared James' shift so I could learn what to do and that wasn't precious time together either means 1st Max told us we better not be making out while we're supposed to be keeping watch or acting like we were on a date, that could be a risk to the entire flock, luckily she told us this personally. James had defended "I know better than that Max, I promise I will be a good teacher." He had then bowed to Max as if it signified acceptance of a mission, it must have been in a movie. I nodded to Max, although honestly I had been kind of disappointed, I had wondered why she didn't assign herself or Fang to help me if she was so worried about James and I being distracted, but I learned a day later(by searching her memories) that she was giving us time together but wanted to make sure we still kept are eyes and ears on the things around us, and that's what we did, we may have held hands but that's all.

Gazzy eventually got over being mad at me, he didn't have the energy, and he realized I wasn't stealing James. He got just enough time with him as I did, and I am okay with that.

Nudge and I got along real well; I gave her Max-approved, wing-approved, fashion tips, and she sucked them in like a glass of milk through a straw. The one time we went to the mall she was dragging me with her to find clothes and it was so much fun. We also love laughing at the same stuff and can talk to each other as much as we want without getting a "be quiet" (at least when no one else is in earshot)

Angel and I love to compare and contrast our abilities, neither of us has had this much time with another mind-reader. I taught her how I can block her out of my mind sometimes (I also taught Nudge, Max, Fang, and James how to do this, to keep thoughts a six-year old shouldn't be hearing away.) She thought it was so cool. I think she also enjoyed fresh ears to brag about Total and Akila and their wedding. I think she forgot I already knew all that from her memories.

Max seems refreshed that she can finally talk to someone about her relationship with Fang, get another girl's opinion. I was actually astonished (a rare occasion for me), even knowing Max's history, I never would have guessed she'd want someone to talk to about her relationship, I guess she never admitted it to herself before, but I welcomed talking with her. At first she got a little weirded out I was with 'Iggy' but she got used to it.

Fang. Sometimes, as in very rarely, he asks about our parents, and what I know about our family, if we have siblings. Most people would never guess Fang would be so curious with his whole 'I don't care about anything' mask, but Angel and I know the truth. You should hear his thoughts, if he actually said what was on his mind, he would talk more than Nudge and I put together, and that's really saying something. In his mind he debates so many questions, I pretend I haven't heard it cause I know he hopes that no one does. When he is just sitting there seemingly in the middle of now where, he is very deep in thought. The first time he turned invisible, he was the deepest in his thoughts that he's ever been.

I'm really hoping this time at Ella's and Dr. Martinez's will be good for all of us. And Maybe Iggy and I can finally have alone time. Here's to hoping.

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, i got inspired at 3:00 and stayed up all night writing it. I have decided this is the final chapter to Iggy's Romance. Also If you would like to read Jenna's back story starting from when she was a kid, escaping from the School, check out my other story "Jenna's Story" it is a prequel to this one. You may find out things you never knew about her, and previews to plots I will be following in the sequel to this story. Please check it out. and also please try to "review" comment on my stories, just to tell me what you think about it. Sorry if my spelling's off it's 5:33 am and I never went to sleep. I hope you enjoyed this story I nearly had 1000 hit to it :-). Thank you. __  
_


End file.
